


Tickle Torture

by MissWarmNights



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Piper's Pit, Silly, Tickling, restrained, wwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: Rowdy Roddy Piper finds a new way to amuse himself...at the expense of Jimmy Hart.
Kudos: 2





	Tickle Torture

Rowdy Roddy Piper was being confronted by the skinny, dark-haired manager Jimmy Hart A.K.A The Mouth of the South.

"I am sick and tired of being made fun of and belittled by you, Piper!" Jimmy yelled at him.

Roddy's assistant and bodyguard, Cowboy "Ace" Bob Orton, stood by Roddy's side to make sure the bigmouth manager didn't try anything stupid - although little Jimmy Hart didn't pose much of a threat to big, strong Roddy Piper.

"What do you want?" Roddy asked, unfazed.

"I want an apology," Jimmy said, stomping his foot. "I want _your_ apology! I deserve to be treated with dignity and respect!"

Roddy yawned. "Why? All you ever do is jump around and play with that stupid megaphone."

Jimmy became even more angry, stomping the floor and clenching his fists. "I want to hear your sincerest apology, Piper, and I am not leaving until I get it! I want it now!"

Ace took a small step towards the agitated manager. "Just go away."

"No, Ace, wait a minute...," Roddy said, thoughtfully. "You know something? I think Mr. Jimmy Hart is right...I have been mean to him. He does deserve an apology from me."

Ace looked at his boss in surprise. "He does?"

"...I do? I mean, yes! I do!" Jimmy said, folding his arms in defiance.

Roddy stood up and placed his arm casually around Jimmy's shoulder. He beckoned for Ace to come closer.

"Of course, Jimmy...I do owe you an apology," Roddy said coolly. "I've always been such a meanie. I never should have mocked or belittled you. I'm really, really sorry. Do you feel better now?"

Jimmy calmed down. He looked at Roddy through his sunglasses, smiling just a little.

"That's better," Roddy chuckled, patting Jimmy's back. "I'm so glad you feel better! You had that apology coming a long time. What a big jerk I've been in the past."

"You got that right," Jimmy muttered.

Roddy gave a signal to Ace. "You know, Jimmy...I'm going to make it up to you. In fact, Ace and I have a special surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yes...for you. It's a wonderful reward," Roddy explained, a sly smile growing on his face.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, excitedly. He didn't notice that Ace now stood directly behind him, ready to strike.

Roddy grinned evilly. "We're going to tickle you."

"...W-wait, what?"

"Get him, Ace!"

Ace slipped his hands under Jimmy's arms, pulling him into a full nelson as the manager kicked and screamed.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Jimmy protested, struggling in vain to get away.

Ace wrestled him to the floor and pinned him down by the arms, securely holding his hands over his head. Roddy straddled Jimmy, sitting over his hips with full access to his defenseless body. He tore open Jimmy's shirt, revealing his deeply tanned chest and stomach.

Jimmy's sunglasses had fallen off to reveal his horrified brown eyes. "No, don't!"

"Are you ticklish, Jimmy? Could 'The Mouth of the South' be ticklish?" Roddy asked, knowing the answer must be yes.

Jimmy shook his head, eyes pleading. "Please no! I hate being tickled! Let me up!"

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

Roddy attacked, scribbling his fingers all over Jimmy's sides, causing him to explode with shrieking laughter.

Jimmy Hart had always been excruciatingly ticklish. Having Roddy Piper discover his weakness was the worst thing that could have happened to Jimmy because Piper was a pure evil bastard.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Piper, stohohohohohohop! THAT TICKLES!" Jimmy laughed.

Ace decided to join the fun. He used his knees to hold up Jimmy's arms and began tickling his helpless underarms.

Jimmy threw his head back and screamed with cackling laughter. He had a very high-pitched, girlish laugh.

"Coochie coochie coochie cooey," Roddy teased in a babying tone.

Jimmy could _not_ handle teasing or baby talk. It embarrassed him so badly, and it made the tickling even worse.

Roddy moved his hands up slightly and began raking his fingers on Jimmy's ribs.

"PLEASE PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jimmy begged, tears running down his face.

Ace kept on tickling his underarms, scribbling and scratching in the hollows. Roddy tickled his ribs mercilessly, occasionally reaching up to tickle the manager's neck which was exposed due to him throwing his head back. It was pure torture for poor Jimmy.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Jimmy cried.

After 15 minutes, Roddy and Ace did stop. They looked down at their victim pinned beneath them, smug smiles on their faces. Jimmy caught his breath, still giggling and trying to calm himself down.

"You sure are ticklish, Jimmy," Roddy remarked. "I bet your little tummy is ticklish, too. Let's find out..."

"Not there! Please!" Jimmy whimpered.

Roddy chuckled and began spidering his fingers all over Jimmy's quivering belly, making him squeal and buck violently. His belly was horribly ticklish.

"Coochie coochie coo, little Jimmy Wimmy!" Roddy teased, now using his big hands to gently squeeze Jimmy's tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE!" Jimmy wailed.

"This is fun, Roddy!" Ace exclaimed. "We should get him everyday."

After 15 minutes, Roddy stopped but it was not to grant mercy. He turned around so that he was facing Jimmy's feet. He immediately grabbed Jimmy's shoes and started undoing the laces. 

Jimmy became petrified when he realized where Roddy planned to strike next.

"NO! Not the feet! Anywhere but my feet!" Jimmy begged, terrified. 

Naturally, the manager's pleas were ignored. Roddy was not going to let this opportunity pass by. He pulled off Jimmy's shoes and socks to reveal his bare feet.

"Please don't tickle my feet! PLEASE!" Jimmy cried, squeezing his eyes shut in terror. 

Roddy trapped Jimmy's ankles in a secure headlock and began tickling all over his bare feet.

Jimmy let out an ear-splitting shriek before dissolving into hysterical laughter. He was ticklish everywhere from head to toe, but the soles of his feet were his most ticklish spot of all.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Roddy teased with cruel playfulness in his voice.

Poor Jimmy was crying. He had tears pouring down his beet red face as he screamed with laughter. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't even speak anymore. He could no longer beg for mercy. He threw his head back and laughed louder and longer than ever before in his life. He convulsed, writhing and bucking violently, but there was no escape. He was completely at Roddy Piper's mercy, or the lack thereof.

The tickle torture continued for 10 more minutes.

"Okay, Jimmy, I'm going to stop only because your shrieking is giving me a headache," Roddy said, finally stopping the onslaught.

Jimmy was a sweating, sobbing wreck. They let him go, and he curled into a ball, hugging himself to fend against anymore tickle attacks. He fought to catch his breath. It took him a long time to calm down and regain his composure.

"You big bullies...I will get you back for this," Jimmy said, weakly.

Roddy scoffed. "Good luck with that. I'm not even ticklish."

"Neither am I," Ace sneered.

The companions left the room, leaving Jimmy on the floor where he lay recuperating. The manager realized that he had wet himself during the tickling. He blushed furiously. He swore that he would get revenge on Rowdy Roddy Piper.

The End


End file.
